Draco Malfoy
'Draco Malfoy '''is one the antagonists in the ''Harry Potter ''series. A spoiled, self-centered bully and the son of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater serving under Lord Voldemort. He is played by Tom Felton First Year at Hogwarts In 1991, Draco Malfoy attended his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He became the enemy of Harry Potter and befriended Crabbe and Goyle. At Hogwarts he was sorted into Slytherin house. The same house were Voldemort was decades years ago. Second Year at Hogwarts Draco during a quidditch match. In his second year at Hogwarts Draco became seeker at the Slytherin Quidditch Team. In the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Harry Potter was having the same function. In this same year Harry also discoverd that Draco Malfoy and his family were having and House elf named Dobby. Dobby was freed by Harry at the end of the year. In Draco's second Year, many students were attacked by the basislisk wich was freed by Ginny Weasley who was possessed by Voldemort's diary. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were thinking that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. They used Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle and they found out that Draco wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Draco also battled Harry Potter at the Dueling Club and casted a spell which made a snake appear. During this event it was revealed that Harry Potter could speak Parseltongue just like Voldemort. Third Year at Hogwarts During his third year at Hogwarts, Draco taunted Hagrid's pet hippogriff named Buckbeack. as a result the animal mauled Draco and Draco's father went to the Ministery of Magic and told them about this incident. The Ministery decided to kill Buckbeack. But thanks to a Time-Turner, Buckbeack was saved from death by Harry and Hermione. Before his Fourth Year In the summer vaction of 1994, Draco went to the Quidditch World Cup with his parents. Later, Death Eaters began to terrorize the campside and they attacked Muggles. It was not clear if Draco's father was joining the Death-Eaters or not. Fourth Year at Hogwarts During Draco's fourth Year at Hogwarts, The Triwizard Tournament was held and students of different schools came to Hogwarts. Harry was a champion despite being too young. During the same year, Draco was turned into a ferret by Mad-Eye Moody who was actually Barty Crouch Jr in disguise. Mad-Eye Moody bounced Draco around the room as punishment, Although professor McGonagall changed Draco back to normal. Later in the same year, Draco went to the Yule Ball with fellow Slytherin Student Pansy Parkinson. Fifth Year at Hogwarts During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy became a prefect together with Pansy Parkinson. He wrote the song "Weasley is our King", wich mocked Ron's abilities as keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Thanks due this song, Harry Potter and Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, were banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team by Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge. Later that year, Draco joined the Inquisitorial Squad wich was started by Umbridge. He caught Harry during at D.A. meeting an was rewarded by Umbridge with House Points for Slytherin. Later, he captured Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville when Harry was trying to use Floo Powder to talk to his godfather Sirius Black, who was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of the year. Draco's father was send to Azkaban at the end of the year, wich made Draco hate Harry even more. Sixth Year at Hogwarts When Draco, now the main antagonist, starts at his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, he is chosen by Voldemort to complete a mission that Voldemort gave to him. That mission is to kill Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy thinks that Draco can't do it alone and together with her sister Bellatrix, she visits Severus Snape, head of Slytherin. Snape's makes the Unbreakable Vow, by which he promises to kill Dumbledore if Draco doesn't succeed. Draco attempted to kill Dumbledore by giving a cursed necklace, and a poisoned whiskey, in which both of them failed. As the months went by, Draco started to feel the effects of being a Death Eater. When Harry Potter told Draco that he knew that he was the one who tried to give Dumbledore the Cursed Necklace, Draco attacked Potter. Potter processed with a Sectumsempra, which cuts open Draco, very nearly killing him. Snape manages to reach Draco and heal most of Draco's wounds At the end of the year Snape has to kill Dumbledore because Draco couldn't do it. But Draco made Dumbledore lose his wand, which made Draco, without knowing, the owner of The Elder Wand. Seventh Year at Hogwarts Despite being a full fledged Death Eater, Malfoy despises the lifestyle and is greatly demoralized. At the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger return to Hogwarts during their Horcrux Search. Draco attacks them in the Room of Requirement. During this battle, Crabbe puts a fire spell and the room burns down. Draco and Goyle are getting saved by Harry, Ron and Hermione, but Crabbe dies in the fire. When Harry Potter was declared dead by Voldemort, Voldemort ask any student of Hogwarts to join him and their lives will be spared. Draco was the only one who decided to join Voldemort's side. However, when Harry awaken from his "Death", Draco and his entire family retreated from the battle of Hogwarts. 19 Years Later Around 19 years later, Draco, along with the rest of his family, managed to escape Azkaban. It was revealed that Draco married Astoria Greengrass and had a son named, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. In 2017, while Malfoy was sending his son to Hogwarts, he greets Harry, Ginny, Ron and Herminone. It's unknown how Harry and Draco's relationship changed. It's implied that thier relationship has gotten better over time, but they still don't consider themselves as good friends. Trivia *Tom Felton will also play a 36 year old Draco Malfoy in ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: part 2. Quotes * "Wait till my father hears about this. This is servants stuff." * "Scared Potter." * " Well sit down." * "Their a disgrace to the wizarding world. All of them." * "What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well do you?" * "Good one Goyle. You're absolutely right. Saint Potter." * "Reading? I didn't know you could read." * "What's the matter with you two? You're acting very...odd." * "Wait till my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." * "Dementor. Dementor." * "I hope there's a cell at Azkaban with your'e name on it." Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Bullies Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Kid Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Video Game Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Saboteurs Category:Supremacists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Nemesis Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Ineffectual Sympathetic Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Jocks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Bosses Category:Honorable Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Tattletale